


Let's place a bet

by stories_and_thyme



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big Bang Challenge, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Goro Akechi, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Beta Read, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Shujin AU, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: 5 times Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu hung out by themselves as friends and the 1 time they decided to stop playing with each other. Featuring: THE BIG BANG CHALLENGE
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Let's place a bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend! Here you go Sacha! (Kudos and comments would be appreciated)

**[1]**

The concept of men liking other men isn’t completely unheard of to Goro Akechi but he wouldn’t say he’s familiar with such feelings either. Recently, as if under a spell, he finds himself enamored by the newest transfer student, who just so happens to be a conventionally attractive boy. It was almost scary how much of a liking he has taken to him.

Akira Kurusu is a new second-year whose recent transfer is shrouded by mystery. One of the most popular stories is that he robbed a _Lucky 777_ at knife-point and was exiled from his hometown. As interesting as that might be, Goro highly doubts such a thing happened but the thought is exciting to the student population so the rumor circulates frequently.

It’s not as if he and Akira are close so he can’t ask if any of his supposed crimes are true. Goro passes the boy in the hallway daily and sees him in the library but that is the extent of their interactions. He hasn’t even had a proper conversation with him since they formally met outside the building nearly a month and a half ago on the first day of school.

Well, maybe that’s not true. Akira waves hello to him in the hallways and Goro doesn’t respond but again, that’s not a conversation. It’s not as if Goro doesn’t want to get to know Akira, he just knows he shouldn’t. As the vice president of the student council, he has a great reputation to maintain, and becoming chummy with a possible convict would no doubt taint all his hard work.

He supposes that if he were stronger and didn’t care about what others might think of him he could easily go up to Akira and talk to him but he was a coward and very much valued the opinions of others.

Today however it seems as if Akira is tired of being ignored and walks right up to Goro to say, “Hi senpai how are you today?” He’s not wearing his uniform correctly. Goro isn’t sure he knows how to honestly.

It’s lunch at the moment and Goro is in his third-year classroom. The only way Akira could have known what room he was in is if he had asked someone one. Briefly, the senior wonders if this means Akira requires something. Most people don’t tack on the senpai schtick for the fun of it but instead to butter him up.

Cautiously he asks, “Hello, do you need something?”

“Well that’s not an answer to my question but yes I do need something.”

Oh good. No beating around the bush. Goro hated people who didn’t say what they wanted.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to play darts.”

What?

“Excuse me,” Goro’s voice pitches higher than he would like and draws some attention from his fellow classmates. He doesn’t understand what Akira could possibly get out of inviting him out. Perhaps the favor he needs is bigger than whatever Goro could imagine.

“Darts,” Akira smiles at him. “I found a place called Penguin Sniper in Kichijoji and I think you would really like it so I’m inviting you out to come with me and play.”

The grin Akira wears is so blinding that Goro thinks he might white-out because the next thing he knows school has been let out and he is walking to the train station, a step behind Akira.

“Have you ever played darts?” Akira asks over his shoulder as he leads Goro.

“Yes, Kurusu-kun I have. In fact, I am rather good so I’ll be sure to go easy on you.”

“Oh no need,” he laughs. “We’ll be playing as a team in 301.”

301? How juvenile.

“You think so? We can bump it up to 501 if you want.”

Oh had he said that out loud? Jesus, he was slipping. How rude. “No I apologize that was uncouth of me I shouldn’t have said that.”

Akira swipes his boarding card and enters the train car. “No, I apologize for not exciting you enough. I kind of muscled you into coming out with me so if you’re not having fun I’m doing a poor job as a friend.”

Tokyo trains are packed as per usual for after school so the two of them are forced to stand so close their shoulders are squished against one another. Goro mumbles something under his breath and Akira turns to him. Their faces are close. Goro realizes he’s only an inch taller than his junior. Damn.

“What was that Akechi-senpai?”

“I said we aren’t exactly friends are we?”

“Well no,” the junior admits, “but that’s the plan. I want to be friends with you if you’ll let me.”

Goro doesn’t respond verbally, just grunts at the comment. Truth be told he doesn’t have a lot of friends and never has. He wouldn’t say he was lonely but…

“Perhaps if you prove yourself in 701 we can be friendly rivals.”

“Rivals?”

“Yes I have no need for friends but a rival would be helpful to push me forward and keep me motivated so if you would like you can fill that position.”

“You’re talking like it’s a job application.”

“Being my rival would probably feel like a full-time job.”

“Oh I’m sure-- wait 701? I thought we were playing 501!?”

Goro ignores him for the rest of the train ride and when they finally get to Kichijoji he wipes the floor with Akira. They manage to clear the 701 but mostly thanks to Goro.

“Woah senpai you are amazing,” Akira whispers in awe as if he honestly means it.

Uncharacteristically a blush overcomes Goro at the praise. “Please, spare the compliments.”

“Right sorry, so did I do too poorly to be your rival?”

“Depends,” Goro grins, “Are you up for a rematch in pool?” He points to the billiards table over in the corner of the establishment currently unattended. “If you’re any better at billiards I think we can officially call ourselves rivals.”

Truth be told, Akira has no chance of winning against Goro, even when the senior uses his non-dominant hand. But this match is close and for a moment Goro actually feels elation at his worthy opponent.

They play well into the evening, two more rematches go by, with smiles and chuckles floating between them. It’s been a while since Goro has felt this light and airy, he likes it. As night overtakes the afternoon the boys split their separate ways he can’t help but wonder what Akira wants from him.

He knows it can’t be friendship. It never is. People don’t ever want to be friends with him, he’s always some sort of pawn for a grand scheme. But as he takes the train home by himself he silently hopes that Akira’s interest in him is authentic.

**[2]**

A week after darts Goro is in the student council room organizing some files when Akira walks in unannounced.

“Kurusu,” he lifts a brow as his junior waltzes into the room and closes the door behind him. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you want to go see a movie with me?”

He stops moving the papers and looks directly at Akira. “You came into the council room just to ask if I wanted to see a movie with you? You know this area is off-limits for non-council members, right?”

“Well yes, but I--”

“I could write you up for this. I hear you’re causing quite the stir in your gym class I doubt the administration would take pity on you if I were to say something.”

Akira flashes him a look. “Awe, you would do that to your rival? Come on, don’t be a snitch.”

With an eye roll, he resumes sorting his files. “What movie would we see?”

“How about Love Possibly? It’s showing cheapest in Shinjuku so--”

“You have to be joking.”

“Huh?”

Feeling a strong urge to smack Akira across the face with a manilla folder Goro suppressed his instincts. “You just said Shinjuku, correct? Are you aware that it’s against our school rules to spend time there or do you not care?”

“Wait what?”

He sighs. “Did you not read the handbook?”

Akira gives him a sheepish look.

“You’ve only been in Tokyo for what? Two months, maybe three at most? How have you found yourself in Shinjuku already?” His eyes narrow in skepticism. “Are you doing something illegal there?”

“Maybe,” Akira plays up his charm with a grin. “If I was the only way you could find out is if you went to the district with me though.”

“I’ll pass. Besides I clearly have work to do right now and you aren’t helping me get these papers sorted any faster.”

“I could help if you wanted though,” Akira offers.

“No really that’s quite alright,” Goro insists and silently prays he takes the hint. He doesn’t.

Akira grabs a handful of papers from the stack and pulls up a foldable chair, sitting in it backward. “If we finish this early then we can go see the movie.”

“Really Kurusu-kun I don’t need your help.”

“Sure,” he agrees, “you don’t need my help but I want to help you senpai. Besides we can see who can finish their stack first, it’s a competition.”

Goro Akechi likes formalities. He believes there is great respect behind someone calling you senpai but when Akira says it his heart-squeezes. It sounds like a pet name, a form of endearment.

Unable to find the words to push him aside, Goro allows him to help with the stack of papers. Unsurprisingly it goes by quicker when there are two of them. Within the next hour, they finish. Goro is first but Akira isn’t far behind. He doesn’t appear perturbed at his loss.

“You know what’s weird?”

“What Kurusu-kun?”

“No other student council people helped you with this. Aren’t there like six elected officials or something?”

“Well, yes but...not all of us take the job seriously. Often only Niijima-san and I do grunt work despite holding the highest positions. The others see it as just another thing to put on their resume, though I can’t blame them.”

“Niijima?”

“She’s the student council president,” he explains. “I’m sure you’ve heard and seen her.”

“Can’t say that I have…”

“I really do doubt that.”

“Maybe you’ll meet her soon. She is quite a busy-body.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They exit the room and walk down and out of the school gates. Goro continues to vent his frustrations about the student council and school just in general. He complains for several minutes after they reach the station, making some ugly faces as he gripes.

Akira has never seen him like this. He seems almost unhinged and mad but at what he doesn’t know. It’s different than when they were at Sniper Penguin but he still feels comfortable.

“Ah--” Goro seems to realize he’s been ranting for multiple minutes now, no doubt info-dumping things he hadn’t meant to say aloud. “I apologize for my behavior.” He pretends to check his watch and does a little gasp. “Oh wow, I must get going now. Thank you for the help today.” And then he sprints off before Akira can stop him.

“Wait can we at least exchange phone numbers?”

But his question falls on deaf ears as Goro waves through the crowd to leave. What a strange boy.

It was as if one moment he was someone completely different-- someone respectable and dignified-- but as soon as he got comfortable his facade melted into something rawer. Akira wondered which one was the real Goro… maybe neither of them or perhaps both.

**[3]**

The two don’t talk for another two weeks but when they do it’s Goro who initiates the conversation.

In the past week both the well-renowned teacher, Suguru Kamoshida had confessed to quite a long list of misdemeanors and criminal offenses towards many female students and Junya Kaneshiro had made a damning confession to the police about his involvement in a drug-smuggling ring. Most notable in Kaneshiro’s confession is the admission to mostly entrapping Shujin students in his scheme.

Those two of course are immediately jailed but Goro’s section of Tokyo is on fire. The police station he interned at, under the title of junior detective, was ablaze trying to quell the seeds of distrust within the community. Firstly how could he not have known that a large section of Shujin’s students were involved in criminal activity? How could he-- and the rest of the council-- have overlooked this?

Makoto stays mute throughout the whole debacle, only enraging Goro more. Did she know about Kaneshiro and Kamoshida? Was she compliant with the school? Her silence rings in Goro’s ear as he reads the stories in the newspaper. What a public relations disaster!

Secondly good god, how long had Kamoshida been doing his crimes? Since he started his employment? Why had no one ever noticed? Did someone notice and they were covering for him?

Goro’s mind spirals as he tries and fails to understand all this new information. Worst of all in the middle of all these rumors one person stood on top, Akira Kurusu. Rumors had it that he somehow was behind both Kamoshida and Kaneshiro’s confessions.

From Goro’s outside perspective it made enough sense. One of Kamoshida’s main victims was Ann Takamaki which the transfer student seemed close to and if any of those past whispers were true then Akira should have some sense of criminal activity and might have some connections to Kaneshiro.

Was it a huge jump? Absolutely. Goro didn’t care; he wanted answers.

With a tight-lipped smile, he greets him at the school gates after school. “Kurusu-kun would you mind if we chatted for a bit.”

Funnily enough, Takamaki is standing right next to him when he asks. She glances at the two of them before departing. She whispers something into Akira’s ear and he laughs and then she’s gone giving him a playful look.

“Sorry did I interrupt something?”

“No, she’s just-- well never mind. What did you need, senpai?” Once again it sounds like a pet name.

Goro feels his fake smile melt into something more genuine. “I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

Akira pretends to be shocked. “About Kamoshida?”

“Amongst other things,” he confirms. “Would you like to accompany me to Big Bang Burger? I’m sure it would be more comfortable to speak there instead of just standing out here.”

Akira obliges and when they arrive at the restaurant he asks, “So are we doing the challenge?”

“What?” Goro actually looks confused for a second before shaking his head. “No, we are here to talk, not actually eat Kurusu.”

He nods, “I know but it would be rude not to order but still take up a table, you know?”

“Kurusu…” He knows the second-year is right and yet he’s hesitant to agree.

“What senpai afraid I’ll beat you?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you were afraid that I would beat you and finish the challenge first.”

Goro isn’t stupid. He knows he’s being goaded to do whatever Akira wants and yet he goes along with it. “Fine we’ll both do the Big Bang Challenge and then afterward I have some questions okay?”

“Let’s make a bet.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks intrigued and they go up to the counter to order.

“Yeah. How about you only get to ask them if you win,” Akira says and takes out money to pay.

“I’m paying, you’re my kouhai I can’t let you spend money on me.”

“How noble. So it’s a deal? If you win you get to ask me questions.”

He eyes Akira with skepticism. “What do you get if you win? It’s not a bet if there isn’t a two-way deal.”

“I get your phone number.”

“Oh.” It hadn’t occurred to him that even though he had been talking to Akira for a while now they had never exchanged phone numbers. He didn’t have a lot of numbers in his phone because again, he didn’t have many friends. He began to remember why he was suspicious in the first place.

“What do you want it for?” He can’t imagine a phone number would do much for him. Maybe Akira wanted to sell it off to someone? He had a small gathering of fans due to his detective work but surely he wasn’t that coveted of a person that people would be itching for his cell number...

“We’re friends, right?”

The first time they had hung out Akira explicitly stated he was looking to be friends but Goro had forgotten, brushing it off as dubious in nature. To hear him say it again causes Goro’s heart to hammer.

“Uh…”

“Well,” Akira continues ignoring the hesitation, “I think we’re friends and friends should have each other’s phone numbers. So if I win I get your phone number.”

“That’s--” His voice cracks as Akira stares at him. He can’t be serious right? He’s not asking for his phone number because they are friends, they can’t be. Goro doesn’t have those. “--hardly a fair trade.”

“Sure it is,” Akira assures and looks out the window at the passerbyers. “Besides it shouldn’t matter if you plan on winning I won’t get your number.”

Goro smirks at the confidence lacing his rival's voice. “You’re absolutely right, I intend to win.”

“Good because so do I.”

The burgers come and they are bigger than Goro would have imagined but he still thinks he can finish it within the thirty minutes. The real challenge is finishing it before Akira does.

Within ten minutes Akira has over half the damn patty devoured and Goro can taste the defeat in each bite. At the fifteen-minute mark, he resigns to his fate as he watches his rival take the last bite of his burger.

After a particularly foul burp, Akira wipes his mouth and in a condescending tone asks, “Do you need some help with that?”

Goro shoves more meat into his mouth and scowls. After twenty-three minutes Goro finishes his plate flipping Akira off as he sits there with a smug Cheshire grin.

He bites out, “You got lucky Kurusu.”

“Awe, is senpai mad that I beat him?”

“You didn’t beat me, I was having an off day.”

“An off day that led to you losing,” he says and receives another middle finger. “You know Akechi-senpai, you are sort of vulgar when you're with me. What would the student council think if their second-in-command started doing such boorish behavior in meetings.”

“Oh get fucked will you?”

A laugh ripples through Akira as he adjusts his glasses. “Vulgarity strikes again.”

“Yes well, I think that just goes to show you bring out the worst in me.”

“Really now?” The raven quirks a brow and brings his finger to his chin in a thinking position. “I kind of like it. You when it's just the two of us is much better than that mask you wear at school.”

“Mask?”

“Yeah, you know, the whole polite thing.”

Goro squints. “Are you calling me rude?”

“I’m saying you often have to save face at school and because of that you are overly polite and say things you don’t mean in order to please others.”

“Who are you, my damn psychologist?”

Akira laughs again and rolls his eyes. “No I just am interested in you and I think you’re interested in me too so I take note of you.”

“That’s an incredibly creepy thing to say.”

“Go on,” Akira eggs him on by brushing his foot under the table, “tell me what you have noticed about me. I know you have something to say, you always do.”

Goro draws his foot away from the other’s. “Well I think you’re a pushover,” he spits out before he can stop himself.

“What?”

“You let yourself get dragged around by Sakamoto and Takamaki doing whatever they want. I’ve seen you at school. They act like you can solve every problem they throw your way. I have no doubts that your involvement in the Kamoshida case reflects them throwing their qualms with him onto you.”

“Woah, woah woah.” Akira’s face turns downward into a frown. “I don’t know why you think I’m involved with Kamoshida’s confession but even if I was-- which I wasn’t-- I would help with getting them to confess because we are friends. They don’t drag me around. I enjoy hanging out with them.”

“Really? You enjoy running laps around the school with Ryuji?”

Eyes widening Akira says, “You’ve seen us running?” There is the ‘unspoken you watch me?’

“Of course I have. Which leads me back to my point of you being a pushover. You do things to make others happy.”

“I prefer to call it being considerate Akechi.”

“I consider it a waste.”

Silence washes over them as Akira struggles to reply to that. What are you supposed to say? In their silence, a waitress comes over to congratulate them on finishing the challenge in time and hands them their prizes, a free normal sized burger coupon.

Together they exit the restaurant sometime later but before they go their separate ways Akira says, “Remember you owe me your number.”

The exchange is quick. If Akira notices how few people are in his contacts list he doesn’t mention it and Goro is thankful.

“See you later Akechi! Be sure to respond when I text you, okay?”

Goro makes no promise to do so.

**[4]**

Over the course of the next month, Goro notices some things about Akira. Firstly Akira seems to have an awful lot of friends in an awful lot of places. Every time they have an outing together someone spots Akira and strikes up a conversation, leaving Goro out to dry.

He tries to not let it get to him. After all, he knows Akira is only hanging out with him for some greater favor he has yet to cash in. Even still it’s annoying to constantly get interrupted.

The most recent addition to Akira’s friendship ring was one Yusuke Kitagawa who also went to Shujin. A feeling akin to jealousy overtook Goro anytime he saw the two of them together, especially if they were alone.

He wasn’t sure if you could be jealous when it came to friends but if possible Goro was experiencing that.

Secondly, Akira texts all the time. Whether at eleven at night or at nine in the morning during class the boy is always on his phone texting someone. Goro supposes that having lots of friends means that you would have a lot of people to text but it still catches the senior off guard just how regularly his ringtone goes off.

The two of them spend hours texting daily because Goro tries his hardest to avoid Akira at school to bypass any unsavory rumors, and thus the only time they get to hang out between, Akira’s odd jobs and Goro’s detective moonlighting, is virtually.

Goro is sure he’s never spent this much time staring at his screen unless it was for work. He’s honestly surprised he’s turning into a stereotypical teenager all over one boy. But it’s to be expected that he’s so obsessed with keeping up with Akira, after all, he’s Goro’s first real friend.

Normal stuff.

The third thing he notices is how open-minded Akira is. He never judges anyone it seems, always looking at the best in people first then the worst. Goro wishes he could do the same but it doesn’t seem possible.

“How do you do that,” Goro asks one day. The two have just gotten out of the movie theater in Shinjuku, after loads of convincing on Akira’s part.

“Do what?”

“See the best in everyone? In the movie, the girl clearly didn’t care for the man’s feelings at all but you still tried very hard to relate and like her. Why?”

“I have no room in my heart for hate,” he shrugs.

Akechi snorts at the declaration.

“It’s true! I don’t have enough room in my heart for hate. Not even for fictional characters.”

“Someone is going to take advantage of you one day.”

“You sound just like Lala,” he shakes his head as they walk through the crowded red-light streets.

“Who?”

“Oh she’s a house mother around here-- hold on let me check the time.” He takes out his phone and nods, “Yeah okay she should be getting ready to open. If we stop by now we can miss her regulars. You up for a little detour?”

Goro pauses before answering. “Where exactly are we going?”

“A bar on the other side of this district it’s called Crossroads.”

“A bar?” He sounds worried.

“Don’t worry she won’t sell us any alcohol if you’re worried about that. It’s safe, I swear I wouldn’t endanger you or your pristine record Mr. Vice President.”

He must see how conflicted Goro looks so he adds, “We can go home if you want. I'm not gonna pressure you to meet her. I just work there sometimes and I--”

“Wait,” he says and pulls himself closer to Akira as a large group of drunk women brushes past them. “You can’t work at a bar! So you are doing something illegal in Shinjuku?”

“I did say if you wanted to know you had to come with me,” Akira smiles like he isn’t doing something that could get him expelled.

“You are insane Kurusu.”

“Akira,” he says and holds Goro tighter as another big group comes by. They are rowdy and loud but it shouldn’t be possible to get this wasted at only eight at night. Maybe this was just a hobby for these people.

“Huh?”

“You can call me Akira, senpai.”

“Oh.”

When they walk into Crossroads a plump, purple-haired woman is behind the bar as she always is. In an instant, Goro hones in on the flags hanging up above various alcoholic beverages. They are draped with great purpose and are so colorful that he simply can’t help but stare.

“Welcome back Ren,” the woman says with a wise smile. “I see you have brought another friend.”

“Mhm, we were in this side town and I wanted to introduce you two so uh, yeah.” He breaks off from Goro and gestures between the two of them. “Akechi this is Lala-chan. Lala this Akechi.”

“...Ren?”

“Oh right, that’s my drag name,” Akira says it so nonchalantly as if what he just said isn’t a great taboo. Goro isn’t very knowledgeable about crossdressing but he does know it’s not something people admit to.

In a strained, disbelieving voice he asks, “I’m sorry?”

Fast, as if lightning, hurt flashes onto Akira’s face before he returns to his normal neutral expression. Slowly as if trying to explain the concept to a child he says, “I work here as a waitress named Ren while in drag.” His eyes flicker towards the flags hanging proudly. “I trust you know at least a few of these flags, yes?”

Many thoughts swirl rapidly in his mind right now but what Goro’s brain is most concerned with is “Are you gay?”

Shit, he said that out loud.

Akira blinks a few times at the bluntness of the question. To Goro’s horror Lala giggles at his blunder and asks in a knowing tone, “Would that change anything to you if he was?”

Goro's world implodes within mere milliseconds of her saying that. He’s a private person in principle, not everyone needs to know everything about him. He goes through a great deal to ensure he’s considered a normal and healthy teenage boy.

Never, not once, has he ever met a queer person. The concept of men loving and appreciating men beyond the platonic had meant nothing to Goro until this moment. Was it weird? He didn’t know, never thought about it besides ‘wow that doesn’t help the human race continue the population’ and left it at that. He simply thought it didn’t apply to him, but now that he might know someone who the label did apply to, he was having second thoughts.

How crazy, all it took was possibly knowing someone who was gay to make him reconsider his own sexuality immediately.

“Sorry,” he apologizes and drops to a half-bow in Akira’s direction. “That was incredibly rude of me. I don’t know what came over me. It wouldn’t matter to me your...orientation. I am profusely apologetic, I hope you can forgive me.”

Lala candidly howls at the display and Goro feels the tremendous urge to hit her. He’s well-aware he’s made a fool of himself, he can’t handle any more audience participation.

“Honey,” she says to Akira, “I don’t know where you found him but he’s a riot.”

Akira shakes his head dismissively and tells Goro, “Don’t worry about it. We can pretend this didn’t happen if you want, but to answer your question no, I’m not gay. I am bisexual though.” A pause. “Is that okay?”

Rising back to a standing position Goro looks at him and gives a weak smile, “Of course. We’re friends right?” Akechi doesn’t exactly know what bisexual means but he supposes it doesn’t actually matter. After all, this is Akira, he'll support him no matter what.

“Holy shit,” Akira cracks his cool composure to give a grin. “You never admit that we are friends. This is huge.”

A scowl forms. “I take it back we aren’t friends-- I momentarily forgot your standing as my rival.”

“Aw, come on Akechi no takebacks.”

“I’ll do whatever I want, thank you very much.”

“So,” Lala cut into their conversation, “I know why you brought that other boy here but is there a reason to bring Mr. Akechi here?”

“You’ve brought others here?”

Rubbing the back of his neck he sighs. “Yeah sorry if you thought you were super special-- which you are but-- uhg anyway, do you know Yusuke?”

First name bias already? “Do you mean Kitagawa-kun? The artist in class 2-c”

“How do you know his classroom?”

Is this the part where Goro admits that he had gone through Yusuke’s files to see what kind of person Akira was hanging out with? No, of course not. “I’m the vice president, I know a lot about people’s classrooms and such.”

“Really what class am I?”

“2-a. Ask a harder question next time Akira or I might grow bored.”

“Damn I guess I’ve got to step up, huh?”

“Yes as my rival you need to always be striving for a better you. So you brought Kitagawa here? For what if I may ask?”

For a moment conflict shines in Akira’s eyes. “Uh,” he says eloquently, “Artistic stuff. He needed inspiration and I thought this would be the perfect place to help spark it.”

Reading between the lines he says, “Oh is he bisexual too?”

“God you really have a detective's brain.”

“No,” Lala says, “he’s just not stupid.”

“She’s right. I’m just not stupid.”

“Well, yeah.” Akira shrugs. “I guess that too. Anyway uh I’m not really sure what he is, he didn’t say and It’s not my place to speculate, but yeah that’s the sort of inspiration he was looking for and I was happy to oblige.”

Goro wants to desperately get off of the topic of Yusuke as soon as possible. He doesn’t want to hear about how Akira knows another queer guy, it rubs him the wrong way entirely. “So do you hire minors often Lala-chan?”

Putting a hand on her hip she glares at him from across the bar. “You know Mr. Akechi, you could learn some manners. As long as Renren doesn’t drink any himself I think we ought to be just fine and on the right side of the law. Besides, would you really tell?”

“He’s not a snitch,” Akira vouches for him. “Even if he is a cop.”

“It means nothing coming from you,” she says put reverts to a more friendly and open stance.

“I’m not even a cop, I am a junior detective. It’s a glorified coffee boy and poster child for what law-abiding teens should aim for.”

Lala ignores him. “So since you all are here would you like a mock-tail?”

“No, I couldn’t I’m afraid I don’t have any money--”

Akira brightens at that. “Let me pay! That way we’ll be even from last time.”

“Again, I’m your senpai I couldn’t possibly have you pay for me.”

“Akechi, let me do this for you once. Lala-chan makes some amazing lemongrass jasmine iced tea and I think you would really enjoy it. So how about you let me pay and just sit down, yeah?”

“Fine but don’t think I owe you now.”

A playful groan rumbles out of him as he takes out his wallet. “Damn. And here I was hoping to get a favor out of you.”

Goro’s face tightens at the words and Akira swiftly backtracks. “I was joking, relax I love spending time with you just because. Nothing else.”

“Right…”

The rest of the evening passes fondly the two talking and taking sips of their drink. Lala refuses to allow her employee to pay and attempts to give Akira his money back before the boys leave causing a friendly argument between the bar owner and tender.

As the two talk out some sort of deal, Akechi stands outside and watches the people of Shinjuku go by. There are now colossal waves of people flooding the streets and everybody that walks by seems more than a tad inebriated.

Taking a deep breath Akechi’s lungs fill with smoke and the scent of booze from those on the street and he can’t help but remember his mother. The thought catches him off guard and for a second he falters, stumbling backward in shock.

He hasn’t thought about his mom in a very long time. Truthfully he doesn’t remember much about her except that she was very pretty and very young. He can recall that he grew-up in a red-light district similar to this one but if you asked him what part of Japan he was in he could only tell you it wasn't Tokyo.

Naturally, he ponders if his mother ever worked in a bar. He knew she was a hostess but the thought of her mixing the drinks instead of drinking them with patrons doesn’t seem right. Did Akira’s job here count as a hostess? He really would hate for that to be the case, he’s seen what kind of men ask for company at host clubs, none of them were good enough.

Goro thinks harder, his head starting to hurt, and contemplates if there is a difference between straight men and gay men when it comes to disgusting behavior. He recalls his mother's brutalized yet beautiful body and sneers. It doesn’t matter, he figures they are all capable of the same violence.

Eventually he Akira exits the bar. “We cut the bill in half and now that Lala is happy we can go.”

“Oh good,” Goro says and the two begin to walk to the train station. Conversationally he asks, “Do you enjoy working at the Crossroads?”

“Oh totally, It’s one of my favorite places to work. All the customers really enjoy it when I dress as Ren and they are all super friendly too.”

“Really now,” he sounds skeptical. “I don’t know how I feel about you working in such a shady area though, imagine if you were to get hurt.”

“You worry too much, you know that? The Crossroads takes great pride in its safety.”

“But still--”

Akira stops walking and takes Goro by the hand. “Hey, look at me. I promise nothing bad will happen to me while I work at the Crossroads. I’m flattered that you are so worried about my safety but I assure you Lala-chan wouldn’t let anything happen to me while I was at her bar.”

“But what about when you’re leaving,” he cries. His face heats up and he can feel the embarrassment flush through him but he can’t bother with it right now. “What if someone corners you after work or something like that? You need to be more concerned! Your lack of self-preservation is going to get you hurt one of these days! You’re too nice, someone’s going to take advantage of you Akira you need to understand that!”

“Akechi I swear I’ll be okay,” Akira asserts himself. “I’m much stronger than I look. Please believe me when I say that. I’m your rival, I wouldn’t let anything happen to me that I wouldn’t let happen to you.”

Biting his lip Goro looks away from him. It’s not about letting anything happen-- it’s all about being vulnerable and being used! Why isn’t he understanding? How can Goro make him get it? He doesn’t understand why someone would do this for fun. Was he that hurt for cash?

“Akechi-senpai are you okay? Is this just about me working at the Crossroads or is something else going on?” Akira takes on a calming tone as he tries to work through what his friend is going through.

“I just...” the words die on Goro’s lips. He doesn’t want to have this conversation anymore he just wants to go home. “Can we go home, please?”

Akira, after an internal struggle, relents and walks Goro back to his apartment complex. When Goro is finally by himself in his apartment he thinks about his mother more. He thinks about all the odd jobs and suffering she went through only to eventually leave him. He thinks about when Akira will inevitably leave him and he considers the idea with a heavy heart.

He’s not sure if it’s because he’s never had a real friend before Akira or if it’s something more but the idea of Akira leaving him makes his chest ache and his lungs burn. He wants to cry so badly but doesn’t know why tears refuse to dot his eyes.

If Goro thinks about it, he hasn’t cried since his mother’s funeral. He was eight. That was nine years ago. Does he even know how to cry anymore? What a joke, crying over somebody he’s not even sure he really likes. Akira’s his own person, if he wants to work in the red light district despite knowing the danger, what can Goro do about it?

He wishes he could do something about it.

**[5]**

The two of them haven’t spoken in three days. Goro won’t answer Akira’s text because he’s immature and a jerk. Akira tries and fails to section him off on multiple occasions only to be denied by harsh glares and promises of talking later.

There never is a later.

On the morning of the third day of radio silence from Goro, Yusuke’s mentor admits to plagiarism and fraud. Coincidentally this is what gets Goro to pick up the phone. If you asked Akira if this was staged or planned he would tell you no.

Do you believe him?

There is also finally a name attached to these cereal confessions: The Phantom Thieves. They claim to steal the hearts of wrong-doers and purify society but Goro isn’t so sure about the second part. After all, who were they to bring justice into their own hands?

“Thanks for picking up senpai, I’ve missed you.”

“Akira stop playing around, did you see the news?”

“No hello?”

With a growl he says, “Akira--”

“Sorry, sorry yeah. I saw the news. Kind of crazy right? Madarame turned out to be a huge faker and an emotional abuser. Crazy.”

Taking note of his tone Goro asks, “Did you do something?”

“Why, do you still believe the rumors that I’m some crazed vigilante?”

“No.” Yes, he thinks, I think you might be some hero in the shadows. And yes, Goro knows just how ridiculous that sounds but it’s still a valid hypothesis because no one else at the station has anything better.

“Good because there is no way I would be able to pull off anything the student body says...no matter how cool it would be.”

“Mhm.”

There is a break in between them and then Goro speaks again.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Are you finally done ignoring me for real?”

“Answer the question Kurusu.”

“Back to the dreaded last name I see.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Goro sighs. “I’m going to send you the address to the place I’m thinking about. It’s in Kichijoji just like Penguin Sniper. Meet me in forty-five minutes.”

Goro arrives fifteen minutes late on purpose and sees Akira leaning against the brick storefront on his phone. “I’m here now.”

“Akechi,” Akira beams up at him. “I’ve missed you.”

“It’s been three days.”

“We used to talk daily so going three days without my favorite detective hurts a little bit.”

“I’m the only detective you know,” Goro says fondly and enters the club without paying an entry fee. Akira hears him mutter something along the lines of “he’s with me” and he is let in as well.

“Do they know you?”

“I’m a regular here. You have the Crossroads to relax at and I have the Jazz Jin.”

At the mention of the Crossroads Akira winces. “Do you um, do you want to talk about what happened.”

Goro suddenly looks tired beyond belief. “Sure, if you demand an explanation I’ll tell you but let’s order our drink first okay?”

  
  


Obliging the requests, Akira sits down and allows Goro to order for him just as he did for him at the Crossroads. Goro orders two Blue Suede Shoes and Akira stifles a laugh at the name.

“I assure you despite the name they are quite good.”

“Alcoholic or virgin for you,” The waitress cuts in.

Goro blushes and averts the expression of surprise that flashes on Akira’s face. “Virgin for the both of us.”

“I thought you didn’t drink,” he says across the table.

“I never said that, you assumed I didn’t drink.”

“So you do drink,” he is only mildly shocked at the reveal. He figures Goro must know a lot of adults and attend quite a few mature gatherings. Akira is sure he’s at least sipped some wine.

“Occasionally.” The senior has the decency to look whole-heartedly embarrassed. After all, he was the one who scolded Akira for possibly partaking in illegal activities all the while he did the same.

“Tsk, detective don’t you know that’s illegal?”

“Really Akira,” he sarcastically drawls, “Here I thought they had lowered it down to seventeen just for me specifically.”

If Akira could smirk any wider he would. “You little rebel.”

“Nothing Like you but yes, I suppose I’ve got a bit of a rebellious streak in me.”

The waitress comes back, placing the drinks in front of them all while staring at Akira the whole time. It becomes a habit. Every time she comes to check up on the couple her eyes never leave the raven.

Eventually, Akira clears his throat in an uncomfortable manner and she figures she might as well explain herself. “Akechi has never brought anyone here,” she says with a quirked brow. “I was simply trying to understand what makes you so special.”

“Sapphire--” Goro squeaks at her bluntness.

“Well it’s a good question,” Akira agrees and looks to Goro. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Does it matter Akira? It’s usually a rather nice place and when waitresses aren’t being nosey the atmosphere is splendid.”

The waitress, Sapphire cuts her eyes. “I can take a hint but don’t act surprised if I accidentally add something to your tab.”

“I’d like to see you try to get me to pay for something in this club,” he snaps back and she waves her hand away from him as if to clear the air. Sashaying away from the table she leaves the boys by themselves.

“So,” He takes a tentative drink of his mystery beverage. It tastes pleasant, he has to hand it to Goro for knowing how to pick the good stuff.

“What?”

“Are you going to tell me why you brought me here Akechi? Seems like a very special place for you and I want to have the whole story in order to appreciate my experience fully.”

“You’re so full of shit,” he says.

Akira’s face softens. “Senpai, you’ve been doing a lot of avoiding me and I think it’s fair of me to ask for at least one straight answer.”

“Not unless I get to ask a question as well.”

“Fine for every question I ask, you get one in return. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They shake on it, because of course, they do, and Goro explains how he found the Jazz Jin when he had just moved to Tokyo at age fourteen. He had gotten lost on the subway and the Owner had helped him find his way back to the group home. Since then he’s come to the club to unwind and relax.

The Jazz Jin is indeed a special place but Akira is a special person to him so it only makes sense that he would bring his first friend to the bar.

“You really are a private person, huh senpai?”

“Well yes, I feel as though anyone should be able to tell that though. If you’re just now learning that you might be a worse rival than I thought.”

Akira scoffs. “Ask your question.”

“Are you and Kitagawa-kun dating?”

“That’s an odd question...” Akira muses with a smirk. He can’t think of a reason as to why Goro would want to know.

“And that’s not an answer,” he counters.

“I’m just playing Akechi. No, we aren’t dating, I don’t know why you would think that. Is it because we are both some sort of gay? You do know that’s not how it works right? I still have a type and it, unfortunately, isn't artists.”

A type? “What’s your type?”

“One question at a time detective. Those were the rules to the game, right?”

“I suppose so,” he sighs. “Your turn then.”

“You mentioned a group home, does that mean you’re a ward of the state?”

“Not anymore,” he says almost proudly. “I was officially emancipated last year on my birthday.”

“Really now?”

“Yes,” Goro recalls all the paperwork and practical begging he had to do in court to be granted emancipation. It was all a rather large headache but he sure as hell preferred all that grunt work overstaying in the system. “But now it’s all said and done.”

“Very cool,” Akira nods. “My parents tried to make me file for emancipation after my incident. Told them I wouldn’t do it and without my consent, they had to drop the request.”

Goro takes a sip of his drink and stares at his rival. “Incident?”

Akira sighs. “Back in my hometown I got into some trouble with a local bigshot-- don’t ask me his name I can’t remember for the life of me-- but yeah. He was doing something he shouldn’t have and she just looked so terrified that I had to step in or else I could never forgive myself. Next thing I know there’s blood and a cop car and I have a record.”

“You...assaulted a man?” The senior’s surprise is evident in his voice. That sounds rather violent. He can’t imagine his Akira laying a hand on anyone.

“Really I gave him one good shove and he stumbled back hitting his head. If he wasn’t so drunk he could have caught himself, it’s not my fault really.”

“Akira…”

“Listen,” he narrows his eyes, “if you want to tell me I should have minded my own business go ahead, but know I don’t care. I did what was right and I know it.”

Sighing heavily Goro looks at him. “You may have been on the side of justice but now look where you are. Having a record is social death.”

“Thanks,” he sarcastically smiles. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Akira you need to understand what you did was reckless.”

“No,” he says. “You don’t get to lecture me on reckless. We are rivals, equals, treat me as such. Don’t lecture me like a kid.”

“I’m not, I'm just asking you to think before you act!”

“Stop it,” he sounds so weak. “Please don’t do this. I told you because I trust you with the truth, please don’t make me regret this senpai. Please don’t look down on me for having a record I really couldn’t handle if you pitied me.”

Snapping his mouth shut Goro looks down in shame. He hated how this conversation was going and he had no idea how to salvage it. What was he to do?

After a few tense minutes of silence, a singer enters onto the stage, her make-up dark and brooding but her smile so friendly and inviting. Akira naturally is drawn to her.

As she sings her song, drawing in the junior, Goro has an idea.

“Akira,” he whispers low as to not disturb the other patrons, “having a record makes you undesirable.” At the statement, Akira actively recoils.

“But, I suppose we are both the same in that regard. You told me your truth and I believe it to be fair if I tell you my truth. When I was younger I had a mother but no father. It’s of no consequence if I was ever to learn who he was because no doubt my mother signed some agreement that I was never to go public with the knowledge.”

“Does that mean you do know him?”

Goro smirks at Akira. “Of course I do. How could I not know the man who killed my mother? But,” he continues solemnly, “It doesn’t matter as I said. My mother tried very hard to raise me, her bastard son, but eventually, the bills piled up and the work was too soul-crushing so she took her own life.”

Unable to say anything other than “I’m sorry” Akira sends a horrified yet sympathetic look his way.

“Don’t be. Anyway, it seems like we’re a match made in hell, yes? One undesirable with another.”

“May I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Did going to the Crossroads trigger something in you? You started acting really strange after learning I worked there in drag and I was just wondering.” He quickly follows with, “you don’t have to answer.”

“No, it’s fine. And I guess it did,” Goro shrugs. “It’s hard to tell if it was mother’s line of work that made me scared for you or my detective work but I do know so many things happen to good-looking minors who hang around certain crowds.”

“Lala and her patrons aren’t like that,” Akira sounds a tad offended. “It’s not that type of place and I don’t have to dress up, I just like to.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know what people are capable of. Even the nice ones.”

“I’m a good judge of character.” Before Goro can refute that he asks, “Wait did you call me attractive?”

“Fishing for compliments are we now?”

“Nonsense, I just want to hear you say it again senpai.”

Goro huffs indignantly. “You are an incorrigible pest, do you know that?”

“Only for you though. Many call me charming-- debonair even.”

“No one has called you that in your life.”

“You would be surprised,” Akira replies with a grin.

The night bleeds into the early morning and eventually, the boys are told the club is closing for the day so they’ve got to leave. Goro, true to his earlier statement, doesn’t pay a single cent for their drinks even though they get so many refills.

As they walk to the station Akira mentions how nice the owner must be to keep allowing Goro to mooch off him. Goro was great company but he wasn't worth hundreds of dollars in lost revenue.

“Yes, Muhan and his business partner are really nice people.”

“He’s got his business partner in on your free drinks too? Maybe you are the debonair one instead of me.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Goro says with a laugh. “They are also best friends though, so that might have something to do with it.”

“Oh yeah? A friendship has lasted through business hardships? Sounds very solid.”

“Mhm,” he agrees, “they are so close they even live together. They’re the only pair of grown men I know that can stand one another enough to room together but here they are. Apparently, they’ve been roommates ever since college.”

Akira’s brain does a record scratch. “They...live together?”

“Yes.”

Akira has a sneaking suspicion that Muhan and his business partner aren’t just partners in the work sense but doesn’t broach the topic with Goro. If he was honest he had thought Goro was gay the first time he had seen him but many interactions later had squashed that theory.

But perhaps, if Muhan had seen something queer in him too, Akira’s hope wasn’t lost. They got on the same train line and as they sped through the underground Goro asks, “Can I get your type now?”

“Why do you want it so bad? You want to set me up with someone,” Akira jokes.

“No,” Goro responds seriously, “I just think that’s something friends share right?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not super picky, I had a few girlfriends back home and I’m way more into women but uh, if the right guy comes around I can fall pretty quick.” As he says this he glances shyly over to Goro as if trying to imply something.

“Really now? Fascinating.”

“Do you have a type of girl?”

Thoughtfully Goro hums to himself. He’s never dated anyone before, despite getting confessions somewhat regularly, and tells Akira as much. “But if I was interested in dating I think someone equal to me in any and all fields would be positive. I want to feel as if I’m not taking care of a child but instead always trying to become a better person with them.”

“That’s all? I think that’s how most people feel right?”

“I guess,” Goro says thinking about his mother. She didn’t have many steady flings but occasionally she would bring a man home outside of her work obligations and whenever Goro saw them he couldn’t help but be reminded of a large child. The men often acted as if Ms. Akechi was their own mother and deep in Goro’s childish mind he knew that they were exploiting her inability to turn them down.

He doesn’t think Akira would do that to him. He hopes Akira wouldn’t do that to him.

**[6]**

Two months pass. Something else with the Phantom Thieves happens but Goro is too preoccupied with his internal dilemma to find the will to figure out the band of criminals. Nearly daily he’s been debating with himself whether or not he’s ever found anyone other than Akira attractive.

It’s becoming a real issue as he tries and fails to find any girl hot enough to date. He feels nothing as he flips through the yearbooks. Makoto sends him an odd look but he can’t be bothered to defend his strange habit.

It’s Mid-August when Goro comes to the realization that he is in fact romantically into Akira Kurusu. The first person he comes out to is the Jazz Jin owner who chuckles at him as if he’s always known Goro liked men.

The gesture should have felt condescending but coming from Muhan he just feels relief in how well it went. Sapphire somehow hears about his little crush and teases Goro relentlessly every time he steps foot in the establishment.

“You should tell him,” she says as she places down some chips for him.

“I don’t take advice from waitresses,” he responds.

“Maybe you should,” she bites back with a slick smile. “After all I’ve had a girlfriend for five years and you’ve been single your entire life.”

Is everyone around Goro queer? Is this a very common thing? He thinks he might be going insane.

“I’m still in high school, I don’t have time for a relationship.”

“Sounds like you’re a coward.” She licks her lips, clearly pleased in how uncomfortable Goro looks to have his emotions pegged so easily. “Listen all I’m saying is you miss a-hundred of the shots you don’t take. Shoot your shot and see what happens.”

~~~

Akira receives a text from Goro with the request to meet up at Cafe Leblanc at noon and he smiles. Goro doesn’t know he lives at Leblanc but it’s certainly convenient for him. He doesn’t have to pay for train fare now.

Goro comes thirty minutes early and is distinctly startled to see Akira in the cafe already.

“I live here,” he explains to his friend whose face of disbelief hasn’t gone away yet. “I’m not just ridiculously early.”

“You live above a cafe?”

“Yeah, well I needed someplace to stay and I pay rent through working shifts here. Speaking of work, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come here.”

“Oh, yes you’re correct! A co-worker recently recommended it to me and I figured I might want to bring you along to see how you like the coffee.” Ge doesn’t add on about how he heard it was usually deserted and would make rejection easier.

“Well, I can confidently say this is the best place for coffee and curry. Nobody does it better than me and Boss.”

Goro smiles. “I’m sure.”

The two of them slide into a booth sitting across from one another. “So what did you want to talk about? Your text seemed sort of urgent but also like you didn’t want to alarm me.”

God, he hates how well Akira can read him. “Yes well, I wanted to um, talk about us.”

“Us?”

Goro wants to disappear. “We are great rivals and even friends but I think there is something we should talk more about.”

Akira prompts him to continue but Goro doesn’t miss the grin at the mention of friends.

“We should-- I think--” Goro sighs and puts his hands in his hair. This is so hard!

Akira puts his hand on the table and moves it closer to his senior in the hopes that he takes it. He doesn’t. “Do you want a drink senpai? Whatever you have to say I’m sure it would be easier if you had a nice cup of coffee to go along with it.”

Wordlessly he nods and Akira gets up to make him a latte. It’s not as good as Sojiro’s coffee but it’s made with all of his love so Akira hopes it will do the trick. He morphs the foam into a cute heart and slides it over to Goro.

“There now tell me what you think and we can get back to what you wanted to discuss.”

Goro stares at the heart and feels anger boil in him. How dare he! “Are you joking with me?”

“Excuse me?”

“This,” he points to the heart as if it’s personally offended him. “What is this?”

“A...heart.”

“Why,” he growls with slitted eyes.

“Because it’s adorable and I thought you’re my friend so I love you.” The casualness in his tone makes Goro only more furious. How dare he say that with such indifference as if words don’t matter! Love is a very serious thing!

“Are you okay senpai?”

Taking a deep, steadying breath he says, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t say things like that. I have an unfortunate crush on you and when you say things like that it makes me feel bad, for lack of better phrasing, because I know you don’t mean it the way I want you to.”

Akira blinks at him. “Who told you I wasn’t into you?”

Goro gapes. “This shit isn’t funny Akira.”

“I’m not joking,” his voice sobering Goro’s blind rage. “Who told you I wasn’t into you? ‘Cause not only did they lie to you but they should stay out of my affairs.”

“I’m sorry…?”

Rubbing his eyes, Akira gives Goro a look. “Are you telling me you couldn’t tell I was into you? I like to think I was extremely obvious. It was honestly shameless.”

“You like me? For my personality?”

“I mean your mullet is a plus too, but yeah. We’re friends, of course, I like your personality.”

Goro lets out the loudest cackle known to man. “Are you kidding me?!”

“Akechi-senpai let’s set the record straight here. Are you telling me you like me?”

“Yes,” he croaks out.

“Great. Now that you know I like you and you like me, what should we do about it?”

Goro didn’t think this far. Helplessly he looks to Akira with wide-eyes. He can not believe this is happening.

“Personally I think we should start dating but if you don’t want to and want to stay rivals I understand.”

“What um,” he struggles embarrassingly. “What would dating entail?”

“Well,” Akira thinks out loud, “I haven’t ever dated a dude but I imagine it’s the same as dating a girl. We would do mostly the same stuff but we would hold hands and kiss and stuff.”

“Nothing would have to change? I could still beat you in our competitions and you wouldn’t get mad?”

“Beat me,” Akira snorts at the idea. “As if.”

“Akira I kill you at billiards every single time we play, don’t play the fool.”

“You’re kind of cocky, huh?”

Goro plays with his fingertips, pink dusting his cheeks. “As I told you I’ve never been in a relationship before and I fear I don’t have a good track record with being completely honest but if we were to get together I can assure you I would do my best to be a great boyfriend.”

Akira’s dazzling smile returns. “It’s cute that you’re so worried about this but don’t worry I’ll be a better boyfriend than you can even imagine.”

“Are you trying to say you’d be a better boyfriend than me?”

“Yes,” he says because of course, he does.

Taking the bait the senior flips him off. “You’re so insufferable I don’t know how I’ve come to like you so much.

“Just goes to show what type of taste you have in men,” Akira says humorously.

“Horrid. You are absolutely horrid. I hate you.”

“It’s too late, no take backs! You said you were into me and now,” Akira leans over the table putting his face a couple inches from Goro’s, “you’re stuck with me as your rival until the bitter end.”

Akechi blinks once. Then twice. And slowly asks in the smallest voice, “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can.”

And God as far as first kisses go it’s shit. Goro clearly has no idea how to move his head or what counts as good or bad pressure but Akira can’t find it in himself to care because he’s kissing the object of his affection for months and it’s like heaven.

“Sorry that was so bad,” Goro whispers.

“Don’t worry we have time to get better at it,” Akira promises.

And it’s true. They have all the time in the world. Somewhere along the line the latte Akira made him goes cold but Goro doesn't mind because for the first time in a long time he's found someone he belongs with.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls if you enjoyed it give me a kudos and comment on what you liked + how to improve my writing!  
> Twt: @personaqueer


End file.
